Meeting Ron Weasley
by Sam Storsky
Summary: "Did I hear Malfoy?" Dad asked from the living room. I shook my head. He definitely had some kind of radar for the name Malfoy. Scorpius meets Ron Weasley..as Rose's boyfriend! Oneshot


Meeting Ron Weasley

"It's okay Scopius, come on. Your grandfather was a _Death Eater_ and you're afraid of meeting _my_ father?"

"_Your_ father helped defeat Voldemort. _Your_ father has been fighting Death Eaters since he was eleven. _Your _father has a nasty temper. _Your_ father is Deputy Head Auror, for Merlin's sake!" He replied, exasperated.

"Come on Scorpius, for me?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He wouldn't be able to say no to those.

"Rose, you've been giving me those puppy dog eyes since we first met. And that's six years ago. I'm immune to them now." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I held my ground. It would work eventually. And I was right. "Oh, fine. Just stop with the eyes!" He said, covering his eyes. I smiled.

"Come on!" I said, taking his hand. He grudgingly followed, dragging his feet. "Scorp, don't be a baby!" I reprimanded him. I went behind him and pushed him towards the door, despite his protests. Those years of being a chaser finally paid off. We finally arrived to the front door in twice the amount of time it would normally take. "Scorpius, I'm going to ring the doorbell now, and you're going to _not be scared_, okay? There's a reason you're a Gryffindor!" I told him encouragingly as I raised my hand to knock on the door. He caught it right before it hit the door and held it in his own.

"Rose, in case I don't come out alive, I just want you to know I love you." He said sincerely. Drama queen. I rolled my eyes a little.

"I know Scorpius, and I love you, too." I said. "But please, let's get this over with."

"Wait, you did tell them before hand that we were going out, right?" He asked hopefully, before I could knock. I blushed. Hehe, whoops.

"Um. Well, I did say I had a boyfriend. And that I was bringing him home today." I said, rubbing my arm. I clenched my fist to stop myself. It was something I did when I was nervous or guilty and he knew that. He narrowed his eyes.

"Rose!" I quickly raised my fist and knocked on the door. The back of Scorpius' neck started turning red. I gave his hand a squeeze and an encouraging smile. He seemed to be hyperventilating. Seconds later, my mum opened the door.

"Hi, mum!" I said. "This is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." I said. Mum smiled.

"Hello, Scorpius, please come in." She said, opening the door more. We slowly walked into the house.

"Did I hear _Malfoy_?" Dad asked from the living room. I shook my head. He definitely had some kind of radar for the name _Malfoy_.

"Yes, Ron, yes you did." Mum said warningly, leading us into the living room. Scorpius' palm started to getting sweaty. I squeezed it once more, and hoped that my mum being there, my dad wouldn't completely explode. They sat down on one couch and Scorpius and I sat down on the one opposite. Scorpius tried letting go of my hand, since my dad was staring very intently at it, but I refused and tightened my grip on his hand.

"Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy." I told him. He looked at me for a while. Then he turned his head to Scorpius. Then he looked at me again.

"When did this happen? You said you were only friends when you left here during Christmas break!"Dad said.

"Obviously between then and now." Mum muttered. Dad glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Friday, March 6th, 5:03." Scorpius said confidently. We all looked at him incredulously. And I only remembered the date!

"Uh, well then." Dad said. His eyes looked a bit angry, but there was a bit of respect in them, too. "Now Scorpius, I hope you know what you're up against here." He said. I raised an eyebrow. What?

"Sorry sir, I don't quite understand what you mean." Scorpius said, completely puzzled. Mum was looking at him in amusement. Dad looked around. Seeing all of our puzzled expressions, he clarified.

"I mean the last time a Weasley girl introduced her boyfriend to her parents! There was Teddy, who really didn't count, he practically lived with all of us, and then there was Harry. And I'm sure you know what Harry faced." Dad clarified. Mum rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron!" She muttered. I stifled a laugh. Scorpius somehow remained a straight face.

"If you mean Voldemort at least seven times, breaking into Gringotts, flying a dragon, breaking into the Ministry, being the Triwizard Champion in 1994, surviving the killing curse twice, conjuring a corporeal patronus at age 13, teaching students Defense Against the Dark Arts at age 15, facing the ridicule of the wizarding world since age 14, throwing off the Imperius Curse several times, even on the first try, becoming the youngest seeker-even now, and saving about half your family, then yes, sir, I do know what Harry faced." He said, without taking a breath. The three of us stared open-mouthed at him. I was the first to recover.

"How, _how_ did you know _any_ of that?" I asked.

"I was interested in Mr. Potter as a kid; I own pretty much ever biography on him out there. My grandparents and father always spoke highly of him, so I was curious." He shrugged. I was going to have a very long talk with him about this. What else did I not know? This kid was my best friend for six years, and now does he chose to reveal he knows my uncle's biography by heart?

"Your parents never told you?" Mum asked.

"No, they didn't like talking about 'those times' they call it. My mum bought me plenty of books to learn about it, though. I actually read a good amount of books on both of you, too." Scorpius told them, giving them an angelic smile.

"Well, Scorpius, that's….interesting." My dad said, less anger and more warmth in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. My dad was a sucker for flattery.

"Scorpius, I hope you don't mind me asking…" Mum started. I grinned. That's exactly what I asked before I fired off questions about his family back the first day we met. Scorpius looked at me and laughed.

"Anything, Mrs. Weasley." He said, still smiling brightly.

"Wait, first, why are you two laughing?" Dad asked, tilting his head. Mum looked at him a bit impressed; he didn't usually notice these things, which I got from him.

"That's the exact question Rose asked me before she started asking me about my family, back on the first day we met." He said. Dad raised his eyebrow but nodded slowly.

"I can tell you really don't believe the only reason your parents don't talk about the war is because of their dark past. Do you have an idea for another reason?" Mum asked, leaning in a little. Scorpius looked thoughtful. I rolled my eyes. Here comes the Ravenclaw part of him…

"I've thought about that a lot, too, Mrs. Weasley. And I think my dad bought these books so I'd get my own view of the world, not an implanted one like Grandfather did to him. It's spoiled so many people who could have done better in the world, my mum and dad, my grandparents, Regulus Black…" He said.

"You know about Regulus Black?" Mum asked, now even more interested.

"Yeah, my dad told me that he ended up going to the good side in the end."

"Did he say _how _he helped…?" Mum asked slowly, and looked at my dad.

"No, he didn't, he only said that Mr. Potter told him that Regulus Black went to the good side, after the war." Scorpius said, then looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. He was wondering why my parents looked at each other, too. They relaxed and smiled.

"Oh, okay." Mum said, with a smile.

"So Scorpius, what do you plan on doing after school?" Dad asked, completely changing the subject.

"Professor McGonagall was talking about how we needed a new History of Magic teacher, since Professor Binss was getting boring and students' grades were dropping, so I was thinking about that, but before that, I think I may become a Healer." Scorpius said.

"Oh, so _you're_ the reason Al and Rose were able to pass History of magic?" Dad asked eagerly. Scorpius and I nodded. "I told you, Hermione! Harry owes me."

"You bet on us, dad?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"Well yes, I just thought you two wouldn't be passing History of Magic without some outside help, and your Uncle Harry disagreed." Dad said defensively.

"Right…" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"When did you guys first meet?" Mum asked.

"Well, I think the nice introduction on the platform during my first year might count, but after that…" I started. I turned to him. "Well, there were a lot of technicalities. There was that one time then,"

"Oh yeah, in that class?" He asked.

"Yeah, that time, that was the first, and then after that…?"

"Actually, we really did spend a lot of time with each other before that day after class, didn't we?." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed. We often seemed to be communicating more in our minds than actually out loud.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley, Rose and I somehow always know what each other is talking or thinking about…it used to drive Al crazy, until he just let us be and figure out everything ourselves and then come and tell him." Scorpius laughed.

"What we were saying was that we spent a lot of time with each other, without knowing the other's name. I'd seen him plenty of times, but the first time we actually talked was during Potions, when we were partnered up together," I started.

"Even when the teacher was calling your names you didn't realize?" Mum asked.

"Well no, he just kind of pointed, never really called our names out." I explained. "Anyway, we started talking a lot, and were practically best friends before we knew each other's names. Actually, I think it turned out better that way" Scorpius nodded.

"It was weird, we kept getting odd stares, and we didn't know why."

"And Al refused to tell me." I added. "Said something like 'Ignorance is bliss, Rosie'"

"That kid's going to become the new _new_ Dumbledore." Dad muttered. We all laughed. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to talk to Scorpius alone." Dad said. Scorpius stiffened. Mum narrowed her eyes. "What?" He asked innocently. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It'll be okay." I whispered to Scorpius before he carefully got up. They left the room, and Scorpius glanced over his shoulder. I gave him a reassuring smile. Dad wouldn't do anything to him.

"You really like him, don't you?" Mum asked the second they were out of earshot. I nodded shyly. "And he is a Gryffindor, right?" She asked. I nodded once more. "He seemed more Ravenclaw to me." I laughed.

"He gets that a lot. But the thing is, like you, mum, bravery, friendship and loyalty are much more important to him than just having knowledge." I smiled. "What do you think they're talking about up there?" I asked her. I was pretty worried, but Scorpius seemed to be doing fine so far.

"I'm not sure. Your father was never very predictable." She laughed. "He seems to care about you a lot." I blushed and nodded, looking down at my hands. "He even knew the exact time you two started going out." She continued. I nodded once more.

"I didn't remember that, I only remembered the date, March 6th." I replied.

"How did you become friends without even knowing each other's names? And didn't you at least _wonder_ what his name was before you knew it?" She asked. I laughed. We wondered that, too.

"We're not really sure. But it was just the kind of thing where we just started _talking_, you know? Like we didn't bother learning names. Actually, I don't think we learned each other's names until one day Professor Longbottom wanted to talk to the both of us and asked us to stay after class." I smiled.

"You've always been a little unobservant…" Mum muttered. It was true. I heard them coming down the stairs and looked hopefully towards the hallway. They slowly walked back into the living room, both completely red in the face. I raised my eyebrows at Scorpius. He simply stared back and blinked twice. I took that to mean, 'I'll tell you later'. _Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding_. Our clock in the kitchen rang. It was five. Which meant it was time for Scorpius to leave. The four of us stood up.

"It's time for me to leave." Scorpius said, but we all already knew that. Silently, we walked to the door. I opened it for him and he stepped out, and I followed. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said lightly.

"And you, too, Scorpius." Mum replied, smiling. Dad was staring off somewhere, in deep thought. Mum was glaring at him.

"Can I talk to Scorpius for a minute before he leaves?" I asked. She nodded and closed the door. "What happened?" I asked. Both of them were acting odd ever since they came downstairs.

"It was…weird." He said, sitting down on the steps. I sat down next to him. He put an arm around my waist. "He asked first what my…plans with you were. I didn't know what to say, so I just told him that I loved you." He paused and looked at me. "Then he asked how long I've liked you." I raised my eyebrows. I've always wondered this. I've liked him since the start of sixth year, when I really started to notice him as more than a friend.

"What did you say?" I asked, since he wasn't saying what his response was. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He took my hand with his other one and started rubbing circles on the back of it.

"Since third year." He finally said. _Third_ year? It took me _three_ years? No wonder Al wasn't surprised when we started going out! Or the rest of our family still in Hogwarts, for that matter.

"Did everyone know but me?" I asked, sighing. He nodded and smiled a little, but it quickly faded.

"Then he asked me, if you were to die tomorrow, what I would do." He crinkled his nose a little. "And I told him that I would go with you, that I wouldn't be able to survive with out you. I told him that if you were to die tomorrow, I would be gone as soon as I heard." He muttered. I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"That's really sweet of you." I said softly.

"Then he asked what I would do if you broke up with me…and then married another man. And…And I told him, I wouldn't try to stop anything as long as you were happy. And that if you ever came back, I'd welcome you with open arms." He bit his bottom lip. "And then your dad seemed a bit speechless at all of this, because he just said, 'oh.' and we came back downstairs." He finished. That seemed like an awkward conversation. I'd hate to be in his place. But, he did manage to really impress both mum and dad, so that was good. "Well, I should get going…I'll see you on the train on…Wednesday?" He said, standing up. I got up, too.

"Three days…that's way too long." I said sadly, walking him down to the apparition point. He nodded, still in thought. I sighed. He just wasn't going to get over it, was he? I took a breath. "Scorpius, really, just get this entire visit out of your head. You impressed both my parents. My dad was completely ready to hate whoever was coming home today, and especially since you're a Malfoy, he was ready to kick you out to the curb. But, like you do with _everyone_ you meet, you proved to him that you're different, and a good person. Don't worry about it. Even though my dad may not show it, he likes you, and he's glad that if I'm dating anyone, that it's _you_." I assured him. He looked at me in surprise. I hugged him. He hugged back and burst out laughing. I joined in.

"Well, I've been worrying about something completely unnecessary." He said after he calmed down. I nodded.

"I love you…and everything you said to my dad was really sweet." I murmured into his ear.

"I love you, too." He pulled away. "I'll see you in three days." He said, before apparating with a _crack_.

* * *

**A/N: I've been reading Scorpius/Rose fics for a long, long time. And I've always wanted to write them. So there will be a lot more of these...**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


End file.
